Vacuum cleaners generate a vacuum airflow in order to pick up dirt, debris, etc. Many vacuum cleaners include a powered brushroll. The powered brushroll is a cylindrical rotating brush that is rotated in order to agitate and propel dirt into the vacuum airflow. The powered brushroll can provide the vacuum cleaner with the ability to pick up larger objects than just the vacuum airflow alone, and can pick up objects embedded in carpeting or rough surfaces. The powered brushroll therefore improves the cleaning ability of the vacuum cleaner.
However, vacuum cleaners and powered brushrolls in the prior art have drawbacks. Prior art powered brushrolls are typically designed for cleaning carpeted floors. Therefore, their bristle length, stiffness, floor height, etc., are usually chosen for carpet cleaning. Prior art powered brushrolls therefore do not function well for cleaning hard surfaces or smooth surfaces. Although most prior art brushrolls may contact the underlying hard or smooth surface, the prior art brushrolls do not, in general, work well for cleaning surface imperfections, such as mars, scratches, seams, grout lines, linoleum features, low spots in hardwood floors (such as wood grain features), etc. In addition, the powered brushroll in the prior art is not useful for applying floor treatments, such as waxes, polishes, cleaners, etc., and is not useful for performing specialized cleaning tasks.